


Welcome Home, Dear

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For writeroffates's prompt: JayDickTim (an I allowed to to a threesome? If not, JayDick) Moving into a new house AU and breaking in new furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfFates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/gifts).



> Hell yeah you can prompt threesomes >:D

Barely through the front door, Dick toed off his uncomfortable uniform shoes with a tired grin.

“Honeys, I’m ho—oomph!”

And found himself promptly thrown over Jason’s bare shoulder. He wet his bottom lip and ran his hands over Jason’s gorgeous naked back, slipping his fingers under the elastic band of his boxer briefs. Tim sat on the back of the couch, similarly undressed which brought back all kinds of delicious memories from their first night in their new house. Their neighbors were still--in denial--trying to figure out who was sleeping with who or if the handsome young men were related. Well, except for Ms. Kyle and Ms. Al Ghul, who lived on either side of them and regularly visited each other to "argue about their shared ex.”

“Not that I’m complaining,” he snapped Jason’s waist band and got smack to the ass for it, “But what’s the occasion?”

Tim grinned, “The bed arrived about an hour ago.”

A thrill shot up his spine.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh,” Jason kissed his hip, “Now let’s find out just how sturdy this frame is.”


End file.
